Revendiqué
by Idgie539
Summary: TRADUCTION de TaraJo - Harry est en train d'enquêter sur un crime lorsqu'il se retrouve au milieu d'une fête d'accouplement de Veela. Cinq Veela s'intéressent beaucoup à Harry et l'on bloqué dans un coin, lorsqu'une personne étonnamment familière vient à son secours. VeelaFic


Bonjour tout le monde, je poste pour la première fois sur , alors j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, voici le lien vers le texte original en anglais : s/9033590/1/Claimed

Bonne lecture !

Revendiqué

Le jeune Auror stagiaire Harry Potter marchait d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée principale du manoir Brocklehurst. Il avait transplané depuis le Ministère pour atterrir juste devant les grilles du manoir quelques instants plus tôt et, après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il avait débuté sa mission.

En réalité, la mission n'était due qu'à sa propre curiosité au sujet d'une petite chose que le jeune Lord Brocklehurst avait glissé dans son testament, concernant une histoire de rares artefacts volés sur lesquels les Aurors enquêtaient. En tant que stagiaire, Harry n'en savait pas plus. Il était seulement supposé apprendre la théorie en regardant l'audition. Mais après l'interrogatoire, Harry avait approché l'Auror en charge de l'affaire avec sa question et avait été chassé sans cérémonie. L'Auror ne pensait que l'ajout été important, et c'est pour cela qu'un Harry très frustré était en ce moment en train d'approcher la maison du témoin. Il était certain que le peu d'informations manquantes était important d'une quelconque manière pour l'affaire et qu'il devait être analysé plus en détails que ce que l'Auror chevronné allait faire. Harry savait que son enquête privée pouvait lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis, mais cette pensée continuait de le harceler et il ne pouvait pas laisser couler, pas maintenant.

Un elfe de maison a l'air timide ouvrit la porte et battit les paupières de ses larges yeux à la vue de Harry.

\- Monsieur, monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, c'est un honneur. Comment Trippy peut-il se rendre utile, monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ?

\- Bonjour, Trippy. Je souhaiterais voir M. Robert Brocklehurst.

\- Mais… mais le jeune Maître assiste à la fête dans le jardin. Êtes-vous aussi convié à la fête ?

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas ici pour la fête. Je viens pour une affaire du Ministère et j'ai seulement besoin d'échanger quelques mots avec M. Brocklehurst, ça ne sera pas long, je le promets, assura Harry au timide elfe.

\- Monsieur Potter peut attendre sur la petite terrasse pendant que Trippy va demander au jeune Maître de rencontrer M. Potter, Monsieur, déclara Trippy, conduisant Harry à la terrasse.

Harry se tenait au bord d'une jolie petite terrasse aménagée avec des chaises d'aspect confortable et une table. La vue depuis la terrasse sur le côté du jardin et, plus loin, sur la forêt était belle et apaisante. Harry pouvait entendre le bruit de la fête venant de l'arrière du jardin, mais il ne pouvait rien apercevoir de l'événement à cause d'une épaisse haie protégeant la vue et donnant une intimité efficace à la fête et à ses invités.

Harry était adossé à la rambarde de la terrasse, tournant le dos au jardin, lorsqu'il entendit un son léger venant de derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, Beauté. Pourquoi te caches-tu ici ? Une belle jeune femme se tenait sur l'herbe et le regardait avec un désir non dissimulé. Harry se sentit rougir et il se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

-Hum, Je… Je suis ici pour rencontrer M. Brocklehurst. Je ne cache rien, c'est la vérité.

La femme fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de lui, offrit sa main en guise de salutation et son rire rauque résonna comme de la musique aux oreilles de Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Michelle et je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Harry tendit le bras pour prendre sa main et lui sourit timidement en retour. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Soudain, une main agrippa l'épaule de Michelle et la tira brusquement en arrière pour l'éloigner de Harry. « Pas si vite, Michelle. Nous sommes nombreux et nous souhaitons tous rencontrer un compagnon potentiel comme ce beau spécimen. »

Un homme aux cheveux sombres avait fait son apparition derrière Michelle et s'approchait de Harry, un air de prédateur dans ses yeux noirs. Harry fit instinctivement un pas en arrière quand il vit deux autres mâles apparaître de chaque côté de Michelle en plus du premier. Harry commençait à battre en retraite vers la porte lorsqu'une main se pressa doucement dans son dos. Harry se retourna et se dégagea rapidement des mains d'un homme blond qui tentait de l'attirer à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bon sang ? s'écria Harry désespérément, tandis que les cinq intrus réduisaient la distance qui les séparait de lui.

\- N'aies pas peur, chéri, nous avons seulement trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant ici qu'aucun des compagnons potentiels que la fête d'accouplement des Veelas n'avait à offrir, ronronna de manière séduisante l'un des mâles.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, quels compagnons potentiels ? Je ne suis pas un putain de Veela, et encore moins un des compagnons potentiels que la fête d'accouplement des Veelas n'a à offrir. Restez loin de moi ! cria Harry.

Michelle sembla devenir incertaine, mais les mâles continuaient à se rapprocher de lui et Harry réalisa qu'il avait battu en retraite dans un coin, sans possibilité de s'échapper. Il sortit sa baguette de son holster et la pointa vers les hommes. « N'approchez plus ! »

\- Hey, hey, ne panique pas, nous voulons juste apprendre à te connaître un peu plus. Tu sembles tellement fort et puissant. C'est presque enivrant, dit l'homme blond d'une voix traînante, avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne tente rien, Damon, nous voulons tous avoir notre chance avec lui ! cria un homme brun au blond. Tous les hommes commencèrent à se chamailler, se menaçant les uns les autres tout en tentant d'impressionner Harry avec leur force, leur apparence agréable et leur voix séduisante, et le désespoir de Harry grandit dans la minute. Les hommes s'étaient encore rapprochés, et même Michelle se traîner derrière eux, et Harry commença à craindre qu'ils ne l'attaquent bientôt. Soudain, un flash blanc et gris apparut devant Harry, le séparant des cinq prédateurs. La créature grognait et rugissait, et toute la précédente confiance des cinq sembla les quitter. Ils commencèrent à reculer doucement, levant les mains dans le mouvement. La créature devant Harry continua à mener de fausses attaques et à les menacer si férocement qu'ils s'enfuirent bientôt et disparurent.

La créature commença à se calmer et il rentra ses ailes. Harry examina subrepticement la créature devant lui. Il était grand et blond, et de magnifiques ailes blanches s'élevaient depuis ses omoplates, assez larges et fortes pour voler. Lorsque la créature tourna la tête, Harry vit un bec à l'aspect cruel à la place de son nez et de sa bouche. Ses yeux argent étaient brillants et curieux, alors qu'il regardait Harry et dressait la tête. Son torse était nu, sa peau pâle presque lumineuse, et il ne portait qu'un pantalon gris ajusté, sans même une paire de chaussures ou du chaussettes. La créature se tendit à nouveau, poussa un cri strident et, une seconde plus tard, Harry entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur leur gauche. Robert Brocklehurst sortit sur la terrasse et la créature bougea, comme pour l'attaquer.

\- Qu'est-ce… ? s'écria Brocklehurst, rentrant à l'intérieur, laissant la porte entr'ouverte. M. Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien. Que se passe-t-il ? Cinq autres personnes étaient en train de m'attaquer avant que cette créature ne fasse irruption, répondit Harry d'un ton assourdi.

Brocklehurst hocha la tête et murmura quelque chose par-dessus son épaule à quelqu'un qui se tenait derrière lui, « Allez chercher Mme Malfoy, vite ! »

Harry se demanda ce que Narcissa Malfoy venait faire là, mais son attention revint ensuite sur la créature qui le protégeait lorsqu'il siffla et grogna à nouveau contre Brocklehurst. La porte se ferma complétement et Harry se retrouva seul avec son protecteur.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry était surpris de ne pas être alarmé ou effrayé par la créature, bien que ce fut évidemment dangereux. Même son instinct habituellement aiguisé ne lui criait pas de s'enfuir. Harry se sentait seulement rester prudent, tout en étant étrangement calme. L'homme devant lui, la créature, était un Veela, bien que Harry n'ait encore jamais rencontré de Veelas transformés auparavant. Il restait beau, malgré sa forme inhumaine pour le moment, mais Harry sentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, du moins pas venant de lui. Il le protégeait en quelque sorte, ne le menaçait pas, et aussi longtemps qu'il restait calme et gardait son protecteur calme également, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre suffisamment tôt.

\- Draco ? La porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa Malfoy en sortit. Draco ? Que signifie tout ceci ?

 _Draco ? Le Veela protégeant Harry était Draco putain de Malfoy ?_ Harry devait se ressaisir, il était tellement choqué. Pourquoi Malfoy le protégeait, nom d'un chien ?

Malfoy répondit à sa mère par un sifflement d'avertissement, mais ne bougea pas.

\- Je suis désolée, M. Potter, il semble que quelque chose ait énervé Draco tellement qu'il s'est transformé en sa forme Veela. Je m'excuse que vous ayez dû le voir dans cet état. Maintenant, Draco, arrête-ça tout de suite et laisse M. Potter partir. La voix de Mme Malfoy devint dure quand elle s'adressa à son fils. Draco répondit en sifflant plus fort et en laissant échapper un grognement bas, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place devant Harry.

Brocklehurst se tenait sur le pas de la porte, à moitié dehors, « Potter a expliqué que cinq autres Veelas s'approchaient de lui quand Draco est apparu. »

\- Oh. Oh mon. Draco, mon chéri, M. Potter n'est pas un des compagnons potentiels présentés à la fête. Il n'est pas disponible et tu dois le laisser partir. Maintenant, Draco. Narcissa Malfoy semblait ferme, mais Draco ne se décalait toujours pas.

\- Draco, ça suffit. Ne fait pas de scène ici. Reviens à la fête et nous continuerons là où nous l'avons laissé notre conversation avec De Villeneuves. Nous devons y aller maintenant ! Elle semblait désespérée.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour approuver les paroles de Mme Malfoy, mais Draco bougea à une vitesse fulgurante. Il se retourna, pris Harry dans ses bras, se transforma de nouveau en sa forme humaine et les transplana ailleurs avant que Harry ne puisse même comprendre ce qui se passait.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ils atterrirent dans un salon élégant aménagé avec des tapis duveteux et des canapés et fauteuils qui semblaient confortables. Malfoy relâcha sa prise autour de Harry sans pour autant le laisser partir totalement. Harry jeta un œil à son visage et le découvrit lui renvoyant son regard, des expressions variées passant sur son visage : confusion, étonnement, admiration, colère. Malfoy repoussa Harry, mais pas brutalement.

\- Pourquoi cela devait-il être toi, Potter ? Tu compliques de nouveau ma vie avec tout ça ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas seulement me laisser seul ? s'écria Malfoy, se frottant le visage avec les mains et arpentant la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « cela devait être moi » ? Et où sommes-nous ?

\- Que faisais-tu à cette fête d'accouplement de Veelas ? J'aurais dû le savoir. Bien sûr que tu allais être là, rien que pour interférer dans ma vie et la rendre désastreuse à nouveau.

\- Ferme-là, Malfoy ! J'étais là-bas pour rencontrer Brocklehurst dans le cadre d'une affaire du Ministère, pas pour participer à une putain de fête de Veelas ! J'ai dû faire face à cinq Veelas fous avant que tu n'émerges de nulle part dans ce bazar et que tu me retiennes maintenant en otage. J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Je pars. Où est-on, de toute façon ? Harry fulminait maintenant.

Malfoy laissa échapper un profond soupir et se frotta le visage de nouveau, avant de se rapprocher de Harry et de poser sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- Ecoute, Potter, je suis désolé. Nous sommes actuellement au manoir Malfoy, dans mes appartements pour être exact. Tout ça était pour le moins inattendu, c'est peu de le dire. C'est surement uniquement ta malchance qui t'a fait atterrir dans une fête d'accouplement de Veelas et, bien sûr, la plupart des Veelas présents ont senti ton pouvoir et t'ont fait des avances.

\- J'ai presque peur de demander ce que tu faisais là, faisant toi aussi des avances, hum ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire remarquer ce point.

\- Eh bien, hum… J'étais en pleines négociations avec une compagne potentielle et sa famille au sujet des arrangements de la relation lorsque j'ai senti… un changement dans l'équilibre magique et que j'ai remarqué l'absence de plusieurs Veelas à la fête. Je devais vérifier ce qui se passait. Tu devrais être reconnaissant que je sois intervenu avant qu'ils ne t'attaquent !

\- Bien sûr que je suis reconnaissant, merci pour ton aide, mais maintenant j'aimerais partir, déclara Harry de manière déterminée.

\- Non ! Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas. Nous devons parler de quelque chose.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, on toqua à la porte. Malfoy se retransforma en sa forme Veela et laissa échapper un rugissement puissant.

\- Draco, s'il-te-plaît, ouvre la porte. Je dois te parler. M. Potter est-il là avec toi ? La voix de Mme Malfoy était implorante. Ouvre la porte, Draco. Je dois voir que M. Potter et toi vous portez bien tous les deux. Je te promets que je ne le toucherai pas ni ne chercherai à l'emmener. S'il-te-plaît, Draco.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il vit Draco hésiter brièvement avant de retourner à sa position protectrice devant Harry.

\- Allez, Malfoy c'est ta mère. Ouvre la porte. Nous avons visiblement besoin de parler. Tu as ma parole que je ne partirai pas avant que nous ayons réglé cette situation. Tu sais que je tiens toujours parole.

Malfoy le regarda suspicieusement puis bougea pour se tenir à côté de lui, enveloppant ses ailes autour de Harry d'une manière protectrice et agitant la main en direction de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Narcissa Malfoy semblait inquiète lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, M. Potter. Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande Mme Malfoy lorsqu'elle fut totalement entrée.

\- Je vais bien. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici s'il-vous-plaît ? Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ? La voix de Harry était partiellement étouffée depuis qu'il était si étroitement enveloppé par les douces ailes.

\- Bon, nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir. Draco, s'il-te-plaît, arrête ça. Mme Malfoy semblait agacée.

Malfoy ne laissa pas Harry se dégager alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, et même si cela ne semblait pas très pratique alors qu'ils s'installaient un peu mieux sur le canapé, il garda ses ailes autour de Harry de la même façon.

\- Bien, quelque chose à obliger Draco à se transformer en sa forme Veela, et je soupçonne que c'était à cause de ces autres Veelas qui vous approchaient, M. Potter. Depuis que nous assistons à des fêtes d'accouplement de Veelas, la recherche des Veelas pour un compagnon s'accordait déjà avec la recherche d'un compagnon approprié. Les Veelas appréciant la puissance magique, votre apparition dans le même lieu les a faits vous approcher et se battre pour votre attention. J'ai bien peur que mon fils ne soit tombé sous le charme de vos pouvoirs, et pas seulement. Il a senti l'urgence de vous protéger des autres Veelas, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est transformé. Ce type de comportement est toujours instinctif et n'est pas volontaire. Le Veela en Draco vous a sans aucun doute choisi comme son compagnon, et même si nous avions déjà trouvé pour Draco une compagne parfaite et commencé les négociations avec une famille respectable, nous devons accepter que vous soyez son véritable compagnon et interrompre les précédentes négociations.

\- Je suis son compagnon ? Et personne ne m'a demandé mon avis ?! Je ne vais pas accepter ce… ce… kidnapping juste parce que ce Veela l'a décidé ! Personne d'autre que moi ne décidera de ce que sera ma vie ! explosa Harry, mais il le regretta lorsque Malfoy siffla et resserra sa prise sur Harry

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'y réfléchirai, maintenant lâche-moi, veux-tu ? grogna Harry. Malfoy relâcha son étreinte mais, encore une fois, laissa ses ailes enveloppées autour de Harry.

\- Mme Malfoy, je croyais que les Veelas ne choisissaient plus leur compagnon seulement par instinct ? Je veux dire, j'avais entendu dire que cela se passait plus comme des mariages traditionnels dorénavant, demanda Harry.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Revendiquer un compagnon par instinct est devenu très rare par les temps qui courent, et habituellement les familles respectables de Veela se lient les unes aux autres par le lien Veela. Mais si et quand un Veela s'accouple par instinct, tout autre arrangement sont annulés immédiatement, expliqua Mme Malfoy.

\- Oh, maintenant je suis supposé être honoré d'avoir été revendiqué par instinct ? Comme certaines proies qui n'attendent que d'être attrapées ? se moqua Harry. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Et maintenant quoi, est-ce que j'ai une voix au chapitre ?

\- Bien sûr que vous en avez une. Draco est contraint de suivre ses instincts et je dois accepter ses choix, mais vous êtes libre de faire votre propre choix, de votre propre volonté. L'aspect de Draco ne vous affecte pas et il ne peut vous revendiquer de force ou sans votre approbation. Vous, d'un autre côté, êtes libre de refuser, mais vous devez savoir que Draco ne survivra probablement pas à votre rejet. Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils et je vous prie de lui donner une chance, M. Potter, supplia Narcissa Malfoy.

Malfoy s'était tendu à côté de lui et le regardait, les yeux emplis de colère et de peur. Harry frissonna et se força à se calmer. Malfoy était clairement vexé de la réticence de Harry, peu importe à quel point il avait lui-même semblé réticent en arrivant au manoir. Malfoy n'avait clairement pas le choix dans cette histoire, et Harry pas plus que lui, s'il ne voulait pas laisser Malfoy souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Harry n'était pas prêt à laisser quiconque mourir à cause de lui à nouveau, même pas Malfoy, mais il ne voulait plus non plus que quelqu'un dirige sa vie. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de résoudre ce problème ?

\- Suis-je autorisé à y réfléchir un moment ? C'est une grande décision à prendre, dit Harry prudemment, brisant un long silence gênant. Malfoy resserra sa prise sur Harry. Pour l'amour de Godric, Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas encore en train de te rejeter. Harry commençait à être frustré par le comportement du Veela. Tu ferais mieux de reprendre ta forme normale dans la minute, parce que j'aimerais en parler avec toi !

Malfoy lui siffla dessus et lui lança un long et intense regard avant qu'il ne se retransforme en sa forme habituelle, mais il ne laissa pas partir Harry de ses bras.

\- Potter, je n'aime pas non plus cette situation, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Mon côté Veela ne me laisse pas prendre le risque que tu finisses avec quelqu'un d'autre si je te laisse partir maintenant. J'ai mal partout rien que d'y penser, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'y penser, c'est tout. Personne ne va m'emmener, je le promets. Je ne suis engagé avec personne, et de toute façon je dois retourner au travail, donc je peux seulement prendre un peu de temps pour considérer tout ça, d'accord ?

\- Et la Weaslette ? Tu sortais avec elle d'après mes informations les plus récentes, demanda Malfoy suspicieusement.

\- Notre relation connaît des hauts et des bas depuis un long moment maintenant, surtout des bas récemment, donc il n'y aura plus rien entre nous Je crois que Ginny sort avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment, donc il n'y a aucun danger de ce côté-là. Donne-moi une semaine, d'accord ? demanda Harry. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici, et vite, avant que sa tête n'explose.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi aussi longtemps. Un jour, offrit Malfoy en retour.

\- C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas prendre une décision comme ça en un jour !

\- Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît, je crois avoir une solution à ce problème. Draco, pourquoi ne commences-tu pas une cour officielle à M. Potter, un peu accélérée, bien sûr, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. M. Potter, Draco vous enverra des lettres ou des présents chaque jour et peut-être vous rencontrer à quelques occasions durant la semaine. Cela serait-il acceptable ? médita Narcissa Malfoy.

\- J'ai besoin de le voir tous les jours, marmonna Malfoy, boudeur.

\- Je te donnerai une heure tous les deux jours, dès demain, rendez-vous chez moi au 12 square Grimmauld à 19 heures et, la journée entre chaque rendez-vous, tu pourras m'envoyer des lettres ou ce que tu voudras. Je peux vivre avec ça, mais n'en demande pas plus, concéda Harry. A son plus grand soulagement, Draco accepta, bien qu'avec réticence. Ils s'accordèrent tous pour se retrouver le vendredi suivant, exactement une semaine plus tard, au manoir Malfoy. Malfoy rendrait visite à Harry pour la première fois le surlendemain, le dimanche soir, au square Grimmauld.

Alors que Harry quittait le manoir, le Veela traînait après lui, tentant de la toucher partout où il le pouvait et de le regarder le plus longtemps possible. Il ne tenta pas néanmoins d'empêcher Harry de partir, et Harry en fut soulagé. Il partit rapidement et dût s'empêcher de courir jusqu'au portail principal du manoir où il pourrait transplaner. Il ne pouvait pas partir assez vite.

Aussitôt que Harry arriva chez lui, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et appela Hermione. Elle était en train de dîner avec Ron et Harry fut inviter à les rejoindre. Harry réalisa à quel point il avait faim et accepta avec joie l'invitation à dîner.

Harry expliqua tout à Hermione et à Ron, et leur réaction fut prévisible, comme d'habitude.

\- Bon sang, Harry ! De tous, il fallait que ce soit Malfoy ? Tu ferais mieux de le laisse pourrir et mourir ! s'exclama Ron, clairement dégoûté. Hermione, de son côté, commença à leur expliquer calmement ce qu'elle savait des Veelas et ce à quoi Harry devait s'attendre s'il acceptait la proposition de Malfoy.

Harry appris de nombreux pour et contre à être le compagnon d'un Veela. Il aimait plutôt l'idée d'avoir un compagnon qui prendrait soin de lui, obéirait à la plupart de ses caprices, serait un amant prévenant et passionné au lit, se battrait férocement pour lui et le protégerait, mourrait même pour lui si c'était nécessaire. Toutefois, Harry pouvait très bien vivre sans qu'on le regarde constamment, cela pourrait être clairement étouffant à long terme, et un compagnon extrêmement possessif pourrait aussi être une nuisance.

Il n'en savait pas non plus beaucoup sur Malfoy, et bien qu'il ne le déteste en réalité pas autant qu'il l'avait cru lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il ne l'aimait pas non plus beaucoup. Harry détestait vraiment penser à Malfoy tel qu'il l'avait été à l'école, un con arrogant et sardonique qui aimait torturer les autres. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de vivre le reste de ses jours avec ce genre de compagnon. Même si Hermione lui avait rappelé qu'étant le compagnon de Malfoy, il pourrait facilement modifier son comportement si besoin. Malfoy était contraint de contenter son compagnon, mais Harry ne voyait pas forcément ça comme une bonne chose. Ce serait vraiment ennuyeux de vivre avec un compagnon qui ne répliquait pas. Non, Malfoy n'était pas comme ça, pas moyen. Argh, Harry sentait poindre une énorme migraine à cause de tout le flot d'informations qu'il recevait.

Harry décida d'arrêter de penser à Malfoy pour le moment. Tout ce que cela lui apportait était un mal de tête et une confusion toujours plus grande. Il devait juste suivre son instinct, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il décidait de quelque chose d'important. Hermione détestait cette manière de se jeter tête baissée dans les situations, surtout lorsqu'il avait toutes les informations nécessaires pour prendre une décision rationnelle, mais ce n'était pas pour Harry. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Harry avait toujours des ennuis, peu importe où il allait.

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par le bruit d'un tapotement venant de la fenêtre de la chambre. Une chouette épervière à l'air royal attendait impatiemment dehors. Harry laissa entrer la chouette hautaine à l'intérieur et détacha un petit colis de sa patte. Lorsqu'il la récompensa avec une friandise pour chouettes, l'oiseau eut encore le courage de le mordre.

Harry ouvrit le colis et lut la petite note qui y était attachée. Ça venait de Malfoy, évidemment. Il avait écrit tout le baratin habituel pour lui faire la cour, comme à quel point voir Harry lui manquait, qu'il espérait qu'Harry lui donnerait une chance et ne l'oublierait pas. Son cadeau aujourd'hui avait pour but de rappeler à Harry leurs jours glorieux à Poudlard et à quel point Harry était talentueux. Harry ricana au départ face au choix de mots de Malfoy, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte, il ne put s'empêcher de haleter. Malfoy lui avait envoyé le Vif d'or gagnant de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch 1994. C'était un objet de collection très précieux, le genre d'objet que le monde entier s'arracher, juste pour le tenir dans ses mains.

Harry devait admettre que Draco avait vraiment fait en sorte de l'impressionner avec son premier cadeau. Le connard avait surement pris quelques leçons pour perfectionner ses talents en corruption, mais il n'en restait pas moins que Harry était impressionné.

Il passa la journée entière à la maison, tentant de trouver de nouvelles perspectives à sa décision imminente. Après dîner, il reçut un appel de cheminette de Hermione, demandant comment il allait et s'il était déjà arrivé à une quelconque décision. Elle proposa de faire de plus amples recherches à ce sujet, mais Harry déclina poliment. Il devait prendre sa décision en se basant sur ses propres sentiments et conscience, et pas sur le savoir de livres et de statistiques. C'était sa vie, après tout, et il devait la gérer lui-même.

Le dimanche, il se rendit au Terrier pour son déjeuner hebdomadaire. Molly Weasley s'attendait à ce qu'il soit présent tous les dimanches, mis à part s'il avait raisons extrêmement bonne de ne pas y être. La famille au complet était déjà réunie lorsque Harry arriva, et Harry se sentit instantanément comme à la maison. Il avait appris à apprécier et à aimer cette famille, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais réellement connue, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer la progéniture Weasley comme ses frères et sœurs. Étonnamment, Harry réalisa qu'il considérait Ginny comme sa propre sœur, et cette pensée était un peu dérangeante. L'idée de Draco passant du temps avec les Weasley, assistant au déjeuner du dimanche avec Harry, était tout aussi perturbante. Il ne put retenir un ricanement à cette pensée, s'attirant instantanément un regard étrange de Ron auquel il ne donna pas d'explication.

Harry passa son après-midi au Terrier, reposant autant qu'il pût son retour au square Grimmauld et la visite de Draco. Finalement, il dût partir et affronter la réalité. A 19 heures tapantes, il entendit la cheminée se réveiller en rugissant, et Malfoy entra dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir, Harry, salua-t-il poliment.

\- Salut, Malfoy, entre, répliqua Harry, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Ce serait gentil. Du vin, s'il-te-plaît, si tu as. Malfoy croisa les jambes élégamment après qu'il se fut assis sur le canapé.

\- Hmmm… Désolé, je n'ai pas de vin. Seulement de la bière, du whisky-pur-feu et du brandy. Harry se sentit embarrassé par sa sélection de boissons.

\- Alors du brandy, s'il-te-plaît. Heureusement, si Malfoy dédaigna ces propositions, il n'en montra rien.

Harry servit la boisson et Malfoy l'accepta avec élégance. Alors que Harry allait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, Malfoy le stoppa.

\- Puis-je te demander de t'asseoir à côté de moi ? J'aimerais être près de toi. En fait, j'ai besoin d'être proche de toi, plus précisément.

Harry décida de faire comme s'il lui avait laissé le choix et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Malfoy n'accepta visiblement pas cela puisqu'il se rapprocha au point d'être finalement assis juste à côté de Harry, leurs bras et leurs jambes se frôlant. Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et sirota sa boisson.

\- Pourquoi ce soudain besoin d'être proche de moi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Quand je t'ai choisi pour être mon compagnon, le besoin d'être proche de toi est devenu constant, jusqu'au moment où nous serons liés et que le lien sera installé, expliqua Malfoy.

\- Et si nous ne pouvons pas nous voir pendant plusieurs jours ? interrogea Harry.

\- Alors la douleur sera constante, répondit sèchement Malfoy.

Harry frissonna et changea de sujet. Il remercia Malfoy pour le cadeau de la veille, et Malfoy sembla enchanté d'entendre que le cadeau avait été tant apprécié. Après cela, leur conversation glissa sans effort et ils parlèrent de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la fin de Poudlard. Harry était surprise de voir qu'ils pouvaient être si à l'aise ensemble, sans aucune trace des désaccords et de l'hostilité antérieurs entre eux. Harry oublia totalement la limite de temps qu'il avait fixé au départ et ils parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Harry tenta de ne pas réagir lorsque Malfoy pris sa main et la tint pour le reste de la soirée, semblant même ne pas l'avoir remarqué lui-même. Quand Malfoy se prépara à partir, il tira Harry vers lui et tenta de l'embrasser. Harry détourna la tête, le baiser de Malfoy finissant à la place sur sa joue, mais Malfoy ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Harry l'autorisa à l'étreindre longuement, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se dirige vers la cheminée et prononce « Manoir Malfoy ». Harry resta devant la cheminée un long moment après le départ de Malfoy, étourdi et confus. Finalement, il se secoua et alla se coucher.

La semaine commença comme d'habitude. Harry reçu son second cadeau lundi matin avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Cette fois, Malfoy lui avait envoyé un bracelet -pas quelque chose de féminin- mais un bracelet masculin en argent avec un motif en relief gravé dessus. Sur la note jointe, Malfoy lui demandait de le porter en permanence parce que le bracelet contenait une magie protectrice Harry passa le bracelet à son poignet et alla travailler.

Le mardi soir, Malfoy lui rendit de nouveau visite, toujours parfaitement à l'heure, et la soirée se passa à nouveau à parler et à se tenir les mains. Cette fois, cependant, Harry avait prévu du bon vin et Malfoy s'en était délecté. Malfoy était aussi très heureux de voir qu'Harry portait le bracelet, et quand Malfoy tenta de l'embrasser de nouveau à la fin de la soirée, Harry le laissa faire. Ça n'avait été qu'un bref frôlement des lèvres, rien de plus, mais ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à la sensation.

Le mercredi matin, Harry reçu son troisième cadeau. Cette fois, il était apporté par un garçon de courses du magasin Au Royaume du Hibou sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le cadeau était un petit hibou à l'apparence comique, la chouette à moustache d'Amérique de Sud, extrêmement rare comme la note l'indiquait. La chouette était marron et de fines plumes jaunes étaient collées tout autour de sa tête, donnant l'impression qu'il avait été récemment effrayé ou qu'il avait subi un choc électrique quelques secondes auparavant. La chouette regardait calmement Harry, semblant l'évaluer, puis poussa un faible hululement. Harry l'apprécia immédiatement.

\- Tu es si minuscule, comment pourrais-tu livré autre chose que des lettres ? roucoula Harry en donnant à la chouette une friandise. La chouette se renfrogna, accepta la friandise et pinça le doigt de Harry, irrité.

\- Aïe ! Tu as beau être petite, tu sembles bien fougueuse, ricana Harry. Il laissa Kreattur s'occuper de la chouette car il devait aller travailler.

Le mercredi soir, Harry sortit avec Ron et quelques-uns de ses camarades apprentis Aurors. Ils avaient l'habitude de boire une ou deux pintes dans un pub proche du travail toutes les semaines. Harry aimait ces soirées simples au pub passées avec ses amis et se demandait s'il pourrait continuer à s'y rendre lorsqu'il serait lié à Malfoy. Harry jugea cette pensée idiote aussitôt qu'elle traversa son esprit bien sûr qu'il continuerait à y assister. Il n'appartenait pas à Malfoy, peu importe à quel point celui-ci semblait possessif. Harry aimait passer du temps avec ses amis – c'était de rentrer dans sa maison vide après ces rencontres qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Soudain, cela le frappa : il pensait déjà comme s'il avait accepté la proposition de Malfoy, non ? Il lui restait deux jours avait de prendre sa décision. Il ferait mieux de les utiliser sagement. Harry alla se coucher et rêva d'un certain Veela possessif et de ses ailes protectrices et confortables.

Le jeudi matin, un hibou tapait contre la fenêtre de sa chambre quand il se réveilla. Harry était surpris de voir à nouveau le hibou de Malfoy, alors que ce n'était pas le jour d'un cadeau et que Malfoy était sensé lui rendre visite ce soir. Quand Harry le laissa rentrer à l'intérieur, il vit que cette fois il n'y avait aucun cadeau attaché à sa patte, seulement une lettre. Harry fronça les sourcils s'était-il passé quelque chose ? Il donna au hibou une friandise et ouvrit la lettre. Elle venait de Narcissa Malfoy.

 _Cher M. Potter,_

 _Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'interférer dans votre cour avec mon fils, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander une faveur maintenant._

 _Après avoir vu le Prophet ce matin, Draco a été très contrarié. Il a besoin de quelques encouragements de votre part, notamment de confirmer que vous ne changerez pas d'avis avant que la semaine ne soit arrivée à son terme._

 _J'espère que vous tiendrez toujours votre promesse de considérer le lien avec mon fils et que vous n'avez pas pris votre décision, surtout si elle est négative, avant la fin de la semaine._

 _S'il-vous-plaît, répondez-moi vite ou, si vous le pouvez, passez nous rendre visite le plus vite possible._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry était confus – que s'était-il passé et qu'y avait-il eu dans le Prophet ce matin qui avait pu tant contrarier Malfoy ? Harry descendit les escaliers en courant pour le voir par lui-même. Le Prophet était sur la table de la cuisine comme d'habitude, à côté de sa tasse de thé. Harry tourna les pages du Prophet avec urgence et se glaça. C'était là, à la page 4, une photo de Harry et de l'un de ses camarades stagiaires, Mason, au pub la nuit dernière. Ils riaient et Mason avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Lorsque Mason tournait sa tête en réaction à quelque chose qu'avait dit Harry, on aurait dit sur la photo qu'il embrassait Harry sur la joue. Harry grogna et se frotta le visage de ses mains. C'était mauvais. Pas étonnant que Malfoy avait été retourné lorsqu'il avait vu le papier, vue sa possessivité maladive. Il devait y aller et expliquer la situation à Malfoy tout de suite !

Harry allait s'engouffrer dans la cheminée lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était encore en pyjama. Il se maudit et se précipita à l'étage pour se changer.

Harry fut éjecté de la cheminée en arrivant au manoir Malfoy, envoyant de la suie partout dans la pièce et s'arrêta. Il entendit un écrasement et un hurlement lointains venant du deuxième étage, et se précipita vers le bruit. Dans le couloir du second étage, Harry rencontra Narcissa Malfoy, qui semblait soulagée de l'arrivée de Harry.

\- Draco est dans ses appartements. Elle le dirigea vers les doubles portes à sa droite et se décala.

Harry frappa à la porte, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il ouvrit un peu la porte pour voir à l'intérieur et haleta. La pièce, qui avait autrefois été belle et élégante, était totalement détruite. Il y avait des meubles détruits, des miroirs et des peintures accrochés de travers au mur et brisés sur le sol. Les rideaux cachant les grandes fenêtres étaient en lambeaux.

Harry entra prudemment à l'intérieur et repéra Malfoy qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Harry et respirant de manière inégale. Sa tête pendait et ses mains étaient fermement serrées en poings. Il avait l'air enragé et défait en même temps, et aussi dangereux que l'enfer, même s'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Malfoy ? demanda Harry timidement. Au son de la voix de Harry, Malfoy se retourna et se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec ton nouveau petit copain ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque remplie d'hostilité.

\- Mason est seulement un de mes collègues stagiaires, rien d'autre. Nous buvions un verre dans un pub la nuit dernière avec six autres personnes et ce sont tous uniquement des amis, assura Harry.

\- Il t'a embrassé ! Ne me mens pas. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux dans le Prophet ! cria Malfoy.

\- Il ne m'a pas embrassé. Ça a dû en avoir l'air sur l'image, mais il ne m'a pas embrassé. Tu es le seul à m'avoir embrassé depuis des lustres. Harry essayait de rester calme, même si son sang commençait à bouillir.

\- Il ne t'a pas embrassé ? Tu le jures ? demanda Malfoy comme s'il ne croyais pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je ne te mentirai pas sur quelque chose comme ça. Je t'ai donné ma parole vendredi dernier, non ? soupira Harry.

Sans un mot, Malfoy effaça la distance entre eux et écrasa Harry dans son étreinte serrée. Il embrassa le visage de Harry et passa ses mains sur son visage, ses épaules et ses bras, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là et qu'il n'était blessé d'aucune manière.

\- Ça suffit, Malfoy, Harry tenta de secouer le Veela, mais Malfoy ne bougea pas.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour te faire la cour et que tu avais choisi un autre homme même si tu ne m'avais pas encore donné ta réponse, murmura Malfoy entre les baisers et les caresses. Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu jamais par mon prénom -Draco ? demanda-t-il après coup.

Harry était surpris, « Je… je ne sais pas. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, j'imagine. Bon, Draco, arrête ça. Je suis là et je vais bien. Tu n'étais pas obligé de détruire cette jolie chambre juste parce que tu avais piqué une crise, imbécile. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de me passer un coup de fil et de demander ! »

\- Tu trouves que c'est une jolie chambre ? sourit timidement Malfoy. Eh bien, elle sera réparée et revenue à sa forme d'origine la prochaine fois que tu viendras.

\- C'est déjà demain, au fait, dit Harry sèchement. Tout va bien, maintenant ? Je dois aller travailler, mais d'abord je dois repasser chez moi pour passer ma robe d'Auror. Je suis parti en urgence, tu sais ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, reste. Je besoin de toi proche de moi maintenant, tenta de le persuader Draco. Nous prendrons le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, mais je te retrouve plus tard dans la journée. Nous avons n rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Harry allait déjà être en retard pour le travail et il voulait partir aussi vite que possible.

Draco était réticent à le laisser partir, mais après une longue session de câlins et de baisers, Harry fut finalement autorisé à partir, promettant de le revoir bientôt.

La journée de Harry se traîna en longueur, il n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment concentré sur son travail. Il avait trop de choses à penser – le comportement de Harry par exemple, et ses propres réactions à cela, cherchant à le calmer et à l'adoucir comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Finalement, Harry décida de demander un jour de congé pour demain, pour raisons personnelles. Cela lui fut accordé, au plus grand soulagement de Harry et, à la fin de la journée, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait prêté attention à rien de toute la journée. Quel bel Auror il ferait, se moqua Harry.

Harry avait sauté le déjeuner et décida de prendre quelque chose à manger sur la route de la maison. Il prit de la nourriture chinoise à emporter et était en train de manger lorsqu'il entendit la cheminée ronfler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur de la cuisine et réalisa qu'il était déjà 19 heures. Malfoy venait d'arriver, pile à l'heure comme d'habitude.

Harry prit le carton contenant son repas pour aller accueillir Malfoy dans le salon. Malfoy arpentait déjà nerveusement la pièce lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte. Malfoy se précipita sur lui.

\- Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien. J'ai simplement faim, je n'ai pas mangé ce midi, répondit Harry, mettant de la nourriture dans sa bouche en même temps.

\- Merlin, je devrais t'emmener dîner alors. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

\- J'ai à manger. Je mange, alors arrête de t'agiter. En fait, tu devrais essayer aussi. C'est vraiment bon. Harry offrit une bouchée de son repas à Draco, qui la regarda suspicieusement. Allez, essaie !

\- Je préférerais essayer de cette façon, répondit Draco, prenant le carton des mains de Harry et l'attirant dans ses bras, l'embrassant profondément. Le baiser était si intense que les genoux de Harry flanchèrent et il sentit son sang ruer dans ses oreilles. Draco gémit dans le baiser, « Délicieux », et approfondit encore le baiser. Après une longue période de chauds baisers, Harry se retrouva à bout de souffle et rougissant. Il se consumait de désir et commençait à tirer sur les vêtements de Draco pour répondre à son besoin fiévreux de peau nue.

Draco lui rendit ses gestes avec le même empressement, si ce n'est plus, tentant désespérément de passer ses mains sous les vêtements de Harry et embrassant toute la peau nue qu'il parvenait à révéler. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé et firent en sorte de se débarrasser de la majorité de leurs vêtements – des satanés chaussures tentèrent de résister – et Harry était perdu. Il s'accrocha à Draco et se frotta sans pudeur à lui, souhaitant obtenir plus de frictions entre leur érections. Draco gémit et poussa son bassin avec force contre celui de Harry, le faisant à son tour gémir passionnément. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, exposant son cou aux lèvres avides de Draco. Draco s'accrocha à la peau sensible et l'embrassa, la lécha et la suça de l'oreille à la clavicule. Harry était sûr d'avoir de nombreuses marques le lendemain matin, mais il s'en moquait. Tous ces baisers, ces suçons et ce marquage lui envoyaient des courants électriques dans tout le corps, faisant se recroqueviller ses orteils, et tout ce qu'il désirait était plus de Draco, le plus vite possible.

\- Draco, j'… j'ai besoin que … tu me prennes… s'il-te-plaît, prends-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, haleta-t-il.

\- Je te veux aussi, Harry, mais…si je te prends maintenant, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Je te ferai mien pour de bon, haleta Draco d'une voix rauque.

\- Je m'en fiche, j'ai juste besoin de toi…s'il-te-plaît, Draco, fais-moi tien. Harry ne voulait même pas y songer une seconde fois. Il se sentait tellement bien et à sa place, peu importaient les conséquences.

Draco hocha la tête et formula un sort de lubrification. Puis il écarta plus largement les jambes de Harry et amena ses doigts vers l'entrée de Harry tout en frottant son sexe contre celui de Harry. Harry sentit à peine le doigt qui passa son anneau de muscles serrés et débuta des mouvements de va-et-vient. Draco ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt, sans que cela ne devienne douloureux. Il était en train d'être étiré et malgré le léger inconfort, cela restait agréable. Le troisième doigt fut plus difficile. Harry grogna et resserra ses muscles lorsqu'il sentit une sensation de brûlure à son entrée, mais Draco ne bougea pas et le laissa s'habituer un peu avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Finalement, Harry se sentit prêt pour plus, et même si Draco n'avait rien laissé paraître depuis le début, son impatience commençait à être visible il sembla soulagé d'arriver au moment fatidique.

Il retira ses doigts et positionna son sexe juste devant l'entrée de Harry, puis commença à pousser doucement à l'intérieur. Harry haleta face à la soudaine sensation d'être rempli par quelque chose de plus gros que les trois doigts auxquels il s'était habitué. Draco se retenait visiblement de ne pas rentrer d'un coup sec, et ses muscles tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait. Harry tenta de se détendre et de le laisser entrer mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Finalement, Draco fut complètement enfoui et stoppa ses mouvements. Draco l'embrassa avec passion et attrapa son pénis effrayé, un peu ramolli depuis l'intrusion de Draco. Il commença à reprendre vie sous les caresses de Draco et bientôt Harry se mit à pousser instinctivement dans sa main, poussant également, dans le mouvement, le sexe de Draco encore plus profondément en lui. Draco commença ses mouvements dans un rythme lent, tentant de donner à Harry plus de temps pour s'habituer, mais Harry avait d'autres idées. Il voulait que Draco aille plus vite et plus fort car à chaque fois que Draco s'enfonçait plus profondément, il tapait un endroit précis en Harry qui faisait se consumer de plaisir toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Draco se soumit à la volonté de son amant et s'enfonça plus fermement. Harry gémissait et pleurnichait -des sons qui poussaient Draco à donner encore plus de plaisir à Harry- et bientôt il s'enfonçait si fort en Harry que le canapé grinçait. L'orgasme de Harry arrivait rapidement, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre se transformant en un feu brûlant, ses testicules se resserrant et ses mains s'agrippant au cou de Draco.

Harry cria et se tendit, tous les muscles de son anus se resserrant presque douloureusement sur le sexe de Draco. Harry jouit violemment, éjaculant sur la main de Draco et entre leur ventres. Draco continua de s'enfoncer en Harry, mais il perdit le rythme et ses mouvements devinrent erratiques. Il jouit également peu de temps après dans un grand cri et, au même moment, ses ailes sortirent de son dos et se déployèrent jusqu'à atteindre leur envergure maximale.

Haletant fortement, leurs peau glissantes de sueur et leurs lèvres cherchant toujours le contact les unes avec les autres, ils restèrent dans la même position après leur puissant orgasme, emmêlés ensemble. Aucun des deux n'aurait été capable de bouger même s'ils en avaient eu envie, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Les ailes de Draco les enveloppaient, les couvrant d'une douce couverture chaude faite de plumes, et ils savouraient les derniers effets de leur orgasme. Finalement, le sexe relâché de Draco se glissa hors du corps de Harry et Harry ressentit cette absence comme si une partie de lui lui manquait. Harry se rapprocha encore de Draco, ce qui était un exploit dans la mesure où ils étaient déjà aussi proche que possible l'un de l'autre. Harry commença à se laisser aller au sommeil et, à en juger par la respiration uniforme de Draco, il s'assoupissait également. Harry se sentait plus satisfait et heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Brusquement, la cheminée rugit, interrompant ce moment de quiétude, et trois personnes en sortirent, surprenant les deux amants fatigués sur le canapé.

\- Harry, tu as quelques explications à donner…

\- Ginny, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça ici ! Harry a un…

\- Bon sang !

Ginny arriva en premier, suivie par Hermione et Ron, qui tentaient sans l'ombre d'un doute de l'arrêter. Ron et Hermione savaient que c'était le soir de la visite de Draco, ils avaient donc tenté d'empêcher Ginny de venir.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? hurla Ginny et, avant que Harry ne réalise, Draco l'avait attrapé dans ses bras, les couvrant tous les deux de ses ailes et tirant Harry pour que les autres ne puissent pas le toucher.

\- Mien, grogna férocement Draco, gardant de manière possessive Harry dans ses bras avant de se transformer dans sa forme Veela complète. Son bec à l'aspect cruel était prêt à réduire les autres en pièces et ses cris perçants se faisaient de plus en plus audibles jusqu'à ce que Harry pose sa main sur la poitrine de Draco et embrasse son torse, le faisant un peu se calmer.

\- Les gars, on se calme. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… en fait, si, c'est ce que vous pensez, donnez-moi juste un moment pour calmer Draco. Attendez ici, enjoignit Harry, puis il les transplana, Draco et lui, dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Draco grognait toujours anxieusement, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il commençait à se calmer sous les attentions de Harry. Il l'embrassa, frotta calmement son torse et son dos avec ses mains et lui murmura des mots apaisants, jusqu'à ce que Draco soit capable de se retransformer.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent ici maintenant ? Tu les as invités ? Tu ne voulais pas être seul avec moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette Weaslette est avec eux, je croyais que tu ne sortais plus avec elle ?

Harry soupira, « Ron et Hermione savaient que tu étais ici et ils ne nous auraient jamais interrompus, mais je crois que Ginny venait juste de décider de débarquer ici, et ils ont tenté de l'en empêcher. Et je te disais la vérité quand j'ai dit que je ne sortais plus avec Ginny. De ce que j'en sais, elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

\- Nous ne redescendrons pas, ils doivent partir, marmonna Draco, toujours contrarié.

\- Nous devons y retourner et expliquer la situation, ils le méritent. Ron et Hermione ont été de grands soutiens pour toute cette histoire de Veela, et j'imagine que même Ginny mérite d'entendre la vérité de nous, expliqua patiemment Harry.

Draco n'était pas d'accord et boudait clairement, mais Harry lui offrit un long baiser profond qui le fit rendre les armes, bien qu'il reste réticent. Il accepta les vêtements que Harry lui offrit, mais fit clairement savoir à Harry que s'ils descendaient, Harry devrait rester loin des autres, aucun toucher n'était autorisé. Sa possessivité le dirigeait toujours, le lien ayant été créé peu de temps auparavant, et Draco les croyait capables d'emmener Harry loin de lui.

Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans une causeuse lorsque Harry et Draco revinrent dans le salon, mais Ginny faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. Harry remarqua leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et, rougissant, les fit disparaître rapidement. Le bras de Draco était bien en place autour de la taille de Harry, le tenant tout contre lui.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? Ginny le mitrailla de questions à la seconde où il remarqua l'arrivée de Harry.

\- Calme-toi, Ginny. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis peu et il n'y avait rien à te dire avant aujourd'hui de toute façon, expliqua Harry.

\- Rien à dire ? Ron m'a raconté aujourd'hui que Malfoy te courtisait depuis une semaine et t'avait proposé d'être son putain de compagnon ? Est-ce ça que signifie rien, hum ? Ginny était furieuse.

Draco raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Harry et grogna en signe d'avertissement en direction de Ginny.

\- Ça ne te concerne en rien, Ginny. Nous ne sortons plus ensemble depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as choisi Dean, tu t'en souviens ? J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais et j'ai choisi Draco. Harry commençait à être agacé. Ginny leur lança un regard renfrogné mais ne renchérit pas.

\- Donc tu as pris ta décision avant que la semaine ne soit finie, Harry ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

\- Hum, j'imagine que oui. Harry sourit timidement, réalisant juste à ce moment qu'il avait vraiment pris sa décision et qu'il était le compagnon d'un Veela. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco et vit qu'un sourire suffisant jouait sur ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Harry se contractèrent son Veela était fier de lui, le bâtard. Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la tournure des événements.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'en aille. Je suis désolé, les gars, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre rendez-vous. Ron se leva et poussa les filles vers la cheminée. Avant qu'il n'y entre lui-même, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et grogna, « Tu ferais mieux de bien le traiter, Malfoy, ou je t'arracherai les couilles. »

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Weasley, Harry est entre de bonnes mains ici. Draco sourit et pinça les fesses de Harry. Harry glapit et tapa la main de Draco, mais Ron avait déjà disparu.

Draco sourit malicieusement, « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de continuer là où on s'était arrêté avait être interrompu, mais dans un endroit plus privé, là où tes amis ne pourront pas nous déranger. J'ai besoin de réaffirmer ma revendication. Qu'en penses-tu, mon amour ? »

\- Ouvre la voie, chéri, sourit Harry en retour, de manière taquine, tout en entourant ses bras autour de son compagnon. Je ne pense pas que le jour arrivera où tu m'auras suffisamment revendiqué.


End file.
